Koukuu Mugen
by Akiuro
Summary: Akiuro Kunisaki, Panther of the Night, is just a AT rider, but with skills unlike normal one. He use to ride alone, but with an evil scientist's desire for revenge, Akiuro must stop him from killing of ATs, and let go of his regrets.
1. Chapter 1 Enter the Panther of the Night

"Koukuu Mugen"

[Flying Dreams

Chapter 1: Appearance of the Stray Panther

Soaring through the air, Storm Riders fly to become better than others. Claiming territory and keeping it. Some with those territories keep a bad reputation to keep others away. In a run down alley, there is a group of Storm Riders beating a girl for trespassing on their territory. One rider had dark, spiky hair with a rough boy attitude. He belonged to the rough boy group called "Rafu".

"Don't you know whose territory you are in?" yelled the leader, Buru.

"I'm sorry! Please do not harm me!" cried the trespasser.

"You know what we do to kinds like you." Buru squeezed his hand into a fist as the trespasser closed his eyes, but left one barely open to see what was about to happen. A second before the strike, another Storm Rider, appeared and kicked Buru 3 feet away.

"You got some nerve getting ready to strike a person who is unarmed." said the character that just arrived.

Getting up, Buru replied, "You got some nerve to kick me while my guard was down! Don't you know who I am?!"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Grr… I am Buru! Leader of the Rafu!"

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet some deplorable degenerate like you."

"What did you say, punk?"

"So, you're a bully and deaf. Some leader"

"You are just waiting for a fight are you?"

"Hmph, why not?"

"F-Class, Dash! Right here and now!"

"Alright, I win, you guys leave this place."

"And if we win, we get to beat the snot out of you!"

"Seems fair enough. Let's go!"

As they prepared for the race, the kid trespasser watched intriguingly. The goal was at the other side of the territory, the north side. It was an one on one dash to the goal.

"Ready?" a voice of a Rafu member said, "GO!"

They raced on the streets quickly. As they reached half way, Buru realized that the newcomer was keeping up. Then he starts going faster. With the desire to win and keep the reputation up, he began to strike him. Buru leaps into the air. He dived straight at the leading component with a high jump kick. Suddenly, the component leaped to the side and landed on a side of a building. He hurried and jumped of the building, making a good time to counter.

"So, you want to play it like that? Alrighty then!"

Buru shook in fear as he was still in the air after he missed.

"Tsume Sutoraiki! (Claw Strike)" the component dove down and started spinning, with arms stretched out. He caught up with the falling Buru and stroked him with his claws like a spinning tornado. Buru shrieks as he fell to the ground and was knocked unconscious from the height and damage. As for being unable to move on, Rafu has lost.

Cheering, the trespasser had ran up to the winner and thanked him for helping him. "Thank you for helping me out!"

"No problem, I just don't like how Air Treks are used these days."

"I know what you mean. I wish they could just ride the skies freely without being troubled by someone's territory or something…"

"You use them to?"

"Yes, but not much, I am not real good at is. You looked pretty awesome back there!"

Soon, the Rafu members helped their leader, as he regains conscious, he asked, "Grr… I will get you back… Rafu will own this city! But before I we go as agreed, what is your name, kid?"

The winner grinned as he was asked for his name. "My name, is Akiuro Kunisaki, age 15."

Buru grinned. "Akiuro Kunisaki huh? I will add that name to my black list."

The Rafu soon vanished as night came.

"Oh no! I'm late!"

"For what?"

"I have to meet my father! I was suppose to meet with him…" he looks at his watch. "in 5 minutes! I'll never make it to city hall by then!"

"I can take you there. It could shorten the time."

"You sure?"

"Yea, I have time. Let's just say…I'm stray."

"My name is Kanshi Momohashi, age 14 by the way."

Kanshii held to to Akiuro's hand and they sped to the city hall.


	2. Chap 2 Turning Sorry into Determination

Chapter 2: Turning Sorry into Determination

The following day after Akiuro dropped of Kanshi without her being late, Kanshi decided to take a walk around the city, this time being a little more careful. She had a bag in her hands. She had short, brown hair. She wasn't much of a street dress or a fancy dresser. She seemed like an ordinary girl. It was autumn.

Kanshi seemed to be looking for something, or someone. She remembered what happened when Akiuro dropped her off that night.

The sounds of ATs riding through across the buildings and on top of the small ones as Akiuro and Kanshi rushed to the city hall. They were close. A few seconds later, they saw a man outside waiting.

"That's him! That's my father!" Kanshi pointed out and told her. Akiuro nodded and he stopped in front of the man. "Father! She yelled as she got off Akiuro and ran toward him."

"Kanshi!" the man yelled back and hugged her as she came. "Just in time too!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't early like before. I was on my way here from the park and I ran into an area that was territory to some Storm Riders…"

"It's alright. But are you hurt? Are you injured?"

"No, I am not. It was thanks to him that I am safe." Kanshi pointed at Akiuro, who was just standing there looking at the sky.

The man walked up to Akiuro. Akiuro turned to look at him.

"Thank you for helping Kanshi. I owe you one…" He looked down and seen Akiuro's ATs. "You… you are a Storm Rider, aren't you?" He said starting to be startled.

"Father, please, he saved me, he-"

The man turned and started walking to the building and grabbed Kanshi's hand. "Let's go. Now!" He stormed in.

"Good-bye… Akiuro…"

Kanshi thought to herself as she walked. "How am I supposed to find him?" She started to get worried. Once she lost hope, she decided to go where she always went. She went to the large hill that overlooks the city. She sits under the tallest tree on that here. There, she signed since she could not find Akiuro. She sat down and put her bag to the side. The sky was calm and blue. The weather was nice, and the wind was blowing gently. It was so nice; she decided to lie down against the tree. As she did, she saw something on the tree's branches. She got up and squinted. It looked like a person.

"Hey!!!" Kanshi called out to it. To her surprise, it moved. But not only that it moved, but it fell off.

"Ahh!" The figure yelled as it fell and hit the ground so hard that the dead leaves started to fall off the tree. When the figure collapsed with the ground, Kanshi kind of looked away and closed one of her eyes. After she opened it again, she looked at it. To her surprise, it was Akiuro. He seemed ok.

"Akiuro!" She ran up to him. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to make you fall."

Akiuro sat up and put his hand on his head. "Yea…" he said with ill.

"What were you doing up there anyway?"

"What else? That's where I sleep."

"In a tree?"

"Yea… I don't have a home, so I sleep here since this tree is the biggest one here and away from the people."

Kanshi looked at the city. She thought about what happened last night.

"I'm sorry for how my father acted…he doesn't care about Storm Riders very well… that is why he snapped.

"He has a right to hate Storm Riders…" Akiuro said looking down.

"You're…you're different from last night… you're more… quiet…"

"It's nothing." Akiuro looked away.

Kanshi helped him up and he dusted himself off.

"Oh!" Kanshi ran back to her bag and ran back to Akiuro to show him.

"What's this?" Akiuro asked.

"Well… last night… it was sort of cool about how you raced against that team… so…" She opened the bag. "I bought myself some Air Treks!"

Akiuro was surprised for a few seconds, and then he went to his down dark mood. "Why? Doesn't your father hate Storm riders?"

"Yes… he does… but you saved me and that would not let him thank you truly for saving me… so I was thinking… being his only daughter… if I became one… he could truly thank you, and loosen his grudge on Storm Riders…"

"You know what level Storm Riders are."

"I know, but…"

Akiuro turned away. "Things like this are too dangerous for people like you." He said coldly. Kanshi frowned and looked down.

"I just…wanted to stop… my father's grudge…" Kanshi started to shed tears.

Akiuro looked up at the sky. The wind was blowing and things were going through his mind. Suddenly a little boy flashed before his mind. "How far are you willing to stop it?" He asked.

"I-…" Kanshi stopped shedding tears. There were still some on her face. She looked up with a face of determination. Akiuro turned and seen her eyes. He was shocked. "I am willing to give up anything to stop my father and his policemen and Storm Riders from fighting ruthlessly!" She said. Akiuro was surprised even more. But then he turned around again. Kanshi looked at him with worry, worry about what he could say.

"If you are willing to go that far into it…" He turned his head again, but this time with a more serious look. "Then there is no doubt about it. Its troublesome, but I guess I have no choice than to teach you how to become a Storm Rider.


End file.
